Past and Present
by LERDM
Summary: The way by which a young girl named Maggie became the adoptive daughter of Elijah Mikaelson was a strange tale. Eventually, she became a part of the Mikaelson family. For nearly five hundred years she stands beside them until she is cruelly ripped away. But in the time of the Mikaelson's greatest need, she returns. Klaus x OC, mostly from season 4 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: In this story, the first half of the chapter will usually be a flashback of some kind, and the second half will be following the story in present time. To make this more clear timeline-wise, I label the year each part takes place. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

1421...

The way by which a young blonde woman with bright green eyes and a face with a million freckles became the adoptive daughter of Elijah Mikaelson was a strange story. They first met in 1421 when Rebekah heard whispers of an unaging witch in London. It had been a long time since the Mikaelsons were in London, so they decided to investigate. They had never heard of a witch strong enough to make themselves immortal, and as far as they knew, when witches turned into vampires they lost all their power.

Rebekah and Elijah went to the supposed witch's home alone. They all agreed that it was no place for Nik or Kol.

Elijah adjusted the cuffs of his overcoat as they stepped out of the coach, "Remember dear sister, she may be dangerous."

Rebekah looked at her brother incredulously, "More dangerous than _us_?"

"Rebekah, we've never heard of such a being, we don't know what they could do. Just be cautious."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. There were bookshelves and tables covered completely in all sorts of writings. Beads hung from the ceiling, and there were candles everywhere. All in all, it was a real witchy atmosphere.

They heard a voice speaking from somewhere deeper in the large room. "I've heard reports of renegades in the south, by the Aldersgate." It seemed like the voice of a young woman.

"The _Aldersgate_?" A man questioned, "Where the hell is that?"

"It's on the southeast Thames, although, I haven't heard someone call it that in a hundred years," Elijah interrupted, walking around a bookshelf to see a girl and two older men.

The girl looked up from the map and grinned at him, her freckles warped on her face. "And who might you be?" She asked. Elijah looked at the two men suspiciously and the girl smiled knowingly, "You know what you came here to find out," she said to the two men.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and left. The girl smiled at Rebekah as she came from around the corner, "Just give me a minute, I'll be right with you." The girl rolled up the map they were looking at. She stepped out from behind the table and Elijah noticed she wasn't wearing a dress or skirts, she was wearing a blouse tucked into trousers. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her strange attire.

The girl put the map away and turned back to face them. "So... what brings you to my little shop?" She asked.

"We hear there's a little witch here that doesn't seem to be ageing," Rebekah said.

The girl smiled, "Ah, well, cat's out of the bag I guess."

"So it's true then?" Rebekah asked. "But how? I can hear your heart beating."

The girl laughed, "I'm not a vampire, or a witch actually."

Rebekah and Elijah shared a confused glance, "Then what are you?" Elijah

"I'm intelligent, for one," She said, "I'm a doctor, a good one, and I'm an educated woman, so, therefore, I must be a witch."

"I think people are more caught up in the unageing thing," Rebekah said.

"Well they would be," she replied indignantly.

"So you aren't immortal?" Rebekah asked.

"Immortal? No. Mortal..." She paused and grinned slightly, "No." Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other once again, "I'm sorry, it's all very confusing. I _can_ die, but only on one day of the year. And I suppose I don't age either."

Elijah walked around the room a bit, examining books, "Some of these texts... they're old, very old."

She smiled, "You two also give off that impression. You are vampires correct?"

"Yes we are, the first ones actually," Rebekah told her before Elijah could tell her not to. The girl seemed to notice his hesitations about her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know what it's like to have people constantly coming to try and kill you, " She paused, "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Elijah sighed, "We were born sometime around 990, and what about you... your accent is..."

The girl was smiling her head off, "Is it strange that I really want to hug you right now?"

"Why on bloody earth would you want to do that?!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Because I've never met anyone as old as I am, I mean, you're about 20 years older, but... so much from that time is gone... " She shook her head, "Where are you from?"

"Norway. You?"

"Bavaria."

Elijah smiled, "The heart of the Holy Roman Empire."

"It was about as fun as it sounds."

"Alright history nerds, back to the subject. How did you get like this?"

"A witch cursed me, well... I don't think she was trying to curse me, but whatever she was trying to do backfired, and here I am," The girl explained.

Elijah thought for a second, "What's your name?"

"Magdalene," She said with an eye-roll, "Call me Maggie, I beg you."

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, this is my sister Rebekah."

"It's nice to meet you," Maggie shook her head with a smile, "You're so lucky you had each other all these years."

Elijah and Rebekah smiled at each other, "We actually have two other siblings who are with us as well," Elijah said.

"Not as great as it seems," Rebekah said.

Maggie smiled, "I could see that. Are you the only girl?"

"Yes, it's truly an awful existence."

Elijah rolled his eyes and Maggie laughed, "I know exactly how you feel, I had seven older siblings, all brothers."

"What happened to them?" Rebekah asked.

"Six of them died in a war, and the seventh was killed by the witch when she kidnapped me." For the first time since meeting Maggie, Elijah saw the smile slip off her face.

"We've lost a brother as well, he was killed by werewolves right in front of me. Our mother turned us into this because she didn't want to lose any more of us."

Rebekah was looking between the two of them with slight awe and confusion. Elijah _never_ talked about what had happened. That was the most she's heard him say about it in nearly 200 years.

Maggie and Elijah were just staring at each other in silent understanding for a few moments before she spoke, "I have to go deal with something."

"Do you need some help?" Elijah asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course."

"Let me get changed."

Elijah nodded and turned back to the bookshelf to look at all the books she had. Rebekah turned to her brother.

"Elijah what are you doing? Are you really so desperate to get laid?"

Elijah looked at Rebekah with disdain, "Certainly not Rebekah," He said, "And besides, she's not my type."

Rebekah laughed, "That's true, you tend to go for the morally shifty, edgy women."

Elijah rolled his eyes again, but before he could retort Maggie came back into the room dressed in the common attire for the time. It might still make some eyebrows rise, but much less than her previous outfit.

"Ready?" Maggie asked with a kind smile, "Are you coming too, Rebekah?" She asked.

"No, I'll let you two have your fun. Do come back before tomorrow morning, I cannot guarantee that I can control both of them for any longer than that."

"I'm sure it will be fine, I'll see you later Rebekah."

* * *

Later that night...

"So you just let our brother walk off with some witch?" Kol questioned Rebekah.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Say no?"

"Yes, Rebekah, that's _exactly_ what you should've done," Niklaus spoke from his spot behind Kol. "Elijah is the one who sorts out or covers when we move from place to place. We don't know who we're supposed to be while we're here."

"Whose house are we staying in right now?" Kol asked.

Rebekah nodded, "Yes, yes, I've quite gotten the point, thank you..." She paused in thought, "We should go to the girl's house." They started off, "And she's not a witch by the way. Just cursed."

Nik and Kol shared a confused glance but nonetheless followed their sister to the store where she had been earlier with Elijah.

"So, what's she like? Must be really be something if she's caught Elijah's attention," Kol speculated.

Rebekah looked back at Kol, "That girl is an angel, there's no way she's done anything to Elijah and there's no way you two are going to do anything to her either."

Nik raised his eyebrows at Rebekah but said no more. They arrived outside Maggie's shop and when they entered they heard Elijah speaking from the back. "So why are you involved?" Niklaus moved towards the voices

"Let's call it a vendetta," Maggie said slightly playfully.

Nik walked into the room and said, "Vendetta? I rather like that word."

Maggie turned her head around and looked at him with amusement. She wasn't what he was expecting, and he was almost startled by her appearance. Rebekah's words came to mind, "That girl is an angel."

A laugh escaped her lips and she genuinely _smiled_ at him. He was surprised, no one had looked at him like that in as long as he could remember.

"Have they done something to you?" Elijah asked, bringing the question back to the witches.

Maggie smiled wistfully and nodded, "They've tried to kill me on multiple occasions. They also are trying to overthrow the crown."

Nik chuckled, "Why not let them?"

Maggie stood from her seat to face him, "I assume you mean why not let them overthrow the crown and not let them kill me." Her words were serious, but her face was twisted into a grin.

"And why do you assume that? I did come here with the thought that you've kidnapped my brother after all."

"Oh really now? I thought we were a few kindred spirits?"

"How so?"

"Well, we both have people trying to kill us for no apparent reason other than that it's hard."

Nik grinned, "Well I suppose we have that in common."

Maggie smiled at him again, and time moved in slow motion as Elijah stood and the smile fell from her face. Nik turned around and was stabbed in the chest with something. He vaguely heard Maggie shout something, but then everything started to go black...

* * *

2009...

Elijah was desperately worried about his family, Rebekah was missing, Finn and Kol were back from the dead and all of their lives were in danger, but here he was, playing more trivial pursuit with Cami at the wishes of Niklaus, who was probably off getting himself killed right about now.

"What is the name of the state of Germany that used to be the heart of the Holy Roman Empire?" Cami asked.

Elijah stared at her for a moment before he quickly downed his glass of bourbon and stood from his chair, "This game is ridiculous."

Camille raised an eyebrow, "Wait... you don't know?" She paused and looked at him with concern, "It's-"

"Bavaria," Elijah interrupted. "I know it very well, someone very dear to me was born there."

"Who?" Cami asked.

Elijah thought for a moment before asking, "Has Niklaus ever mentioned a Magdalene to you in while he was narrating his memoirs?"

Cami furrowed her eyebrows, "No, not that I can remember."

Elijah took a breath, "That doesn't surprise me, none of us have spoken her name in decades."

"Is that what your mother made you see? When she took you?" Cami asked gently.

"Not directly, but I was... unpleasantly reminded."

"Why didn't Klaus mention her? She seems important," Cami asked.

Elijah shook his head, "It's been a hundred years, but..."

"But what?"

"But I can still remember the moment perfectly, and I'm sure he does even more so."

"What moment?" Cami asked with confusion.

"The moment I knew my father had killed my daughter," Elijah's voice cracked slightly, and Cami's eyes instantly watered.

"What? I didn't know you had a daughter," Cami said.

Elijah smiled slightly at her memory, "She wasn't _really_ mine, but... she was. We met more than 600 years ago in London, she was almost as old as we were, and I knew right away that she was..." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter what she _was._ "

"She was as old as you? Was she a vampire?" Cami asked.

"No, she was cursed by a witch in 1027," Elijah told her.

"Sort of like how your mother made you?" Cami asked.

Elijah smiled slightly, "I'd never really thought of it that way, but yes. She was only able to be killed one day a year, and the day our father came to kill us in New Orleans..." He shook his head, "It was dumb luck..." His voice trailed off into a whisper, "He killed her that night... right in front of me." Elijah walked around the room slightly, "I'm just glad Niklaus didn't have to see it..."

* * *

1919...

Elijah was getting ready for the play when he heard footsteps, thinking it was Maggie he spoke, "I think you'll like this one better Maggie, it's not as-" Elijah stopped when something struck him, he didn't hear a heartbeat, this wasn't Maggie...

Maggie was sitting next to Niklaus on the balcony overlooking the stage, she reached over him and grabbed his pocket watch. She frowned slightly as she checked the time.

"What is it, love?" Nik asked.

"Where _is_ Elijah?" She asked.

Nik shrugged and grabbed her hand, "I'm sure he'll turn up." He kissed her palm and she looked around and blushed slightly.

She retracted her hand, "I'm going to go look for him." She stood and then bent down and kissed his cheek before walking off. Nik watched her go with a smile.

She walked towards where she knew Elijah was probably getting ready and heard some shouting coming from the room. She waited outside for a few moments until she heard Elijah shout in a struggle. There were only a few people who could put up much of a fight against Elijah, and since she was just with Nik, and she doubted he was fighting violently with Rebekah. She opened the door a crack and saw a man she had only seen once before, Mikael.

Before she could run and get Nik, Mikael must have heard her heart when she was at the door. Suddenly he whipped open the door and grabbed her by the neck.

Elijah quickly separated the two and stood between them, "Maggie, go and warn Niklaus."

"Elijah-"

"Go, Maggie!" Elijah shouted.

Maggie turned to run, when she got to the door she halted as she heard Mikaels "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." She turned around to see that Mikael was holding the white oak dagger right above Elijah's heart.

"Maggie... go," Elijah gasped.

Mikael laughed cruelly, "Oh Elijah, I never thought you would be the one brought to your knees by a little girl... but I was wrong."

Elijah was staring at Maggie with confusion. Usually, she had a confident, if not slightly cocky demeanour in the face of issues such as these. She knew no one could really hurt her, except on that one day... the fear in her eyes told him all he needed to know. It was today, the one day she was vulnerable was the day that Mikael shows his ugly head, there was no way this was a coincidence.

Elijah was terrified, in his heart he knew he was going to lose her today, "Maggie..."

Maggie looked at him briefly before turning to Mikael, "What do you want?"

"I want the bastard Niklaus dead," Mikael sneered.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because he's an abomination, a monster. He is something that should have never been born," Mikael said.

"He's not a monster," Maggie said.

Mikael's face went red with rage, "And what would you know about it girl!" Maggie took a step back, and goosebumps appeared on her arms. Mikael raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you care for the beast. I wonder if he shares similar affections?"

"He hates me, thinks I'm too naive, too innocent," Maggie said.

Mikael laughed again, "Oh little girl. If I didn't know better I would think you were protecting yourself... he does care about you doesn't he? You know I'm going to kill you, but you don't want me to do it in front of him."

Maggie was silent for a few moments, "Do it then. Kill me."

Mikael pushed Elijah away from him and grabbed a regular wooden stake that he then pushed into Elijah's heart. Maggie knew it wouldn't be enough to hold him back for very long, but long enough so that Mikael could do whatever he wanted to her.

"You remind me of my daughter," Mikael said as he took a menacing step forward.

Maggie took a step back, "Please just... make it quick."

Mikael hesitated for a moment, she reminded him of the daughter he had lost, but then he smelt it. Niklaus. He could smell the _dog_ on her, and all hesitations he might have had flew out the window. He lunged at her and plunged his fangs into her neck. She screamed as he quickly began to drain her of blood. After only a minute her legs gave out, Mikael let her fall to the floor and looked over at his son, who seemed to just be coming to.

Mikael grabbed the white oak stake and zoomed towards where he would find Niklaus. Leaving Elijah to wake to the sight of the nearly dead Maggie.

Elijah opened his eyes with great difficulty and with a shout of effort he managed to pull the wooden stake from his chest. Tears were already running down his face as he crawled over to Maggie's limp body, "Maggie... Maggie, please..." Her eyes were closed, and Elijah could hear an ever weaker heartbeat. He tore open his wrist and tried to get her to drink his blood, but it wasn't working, she wasn't healing. "No, no, no, no, Maggie, Maggie!" Elijah shouted desperately as he heard a single heartbeat, followed by no other.

Elijah held her limp, cold body close and rocked as he sobbed. It was then that he heard laughing from the audience above, and then Elijah knew something was seriously wrong...

Nik was sitting impatiently in the balcony seats, waiting for the rest of his family to return from wherever the hell they had gone off to. Nik knew something was seriously wrong when a distinct figure walked into the balcony and sat behind him. He then felt the point of a stake being pressed into his back, and the voice behind him said, "I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet, and I don't want you to die.. yet."

It was Mikael. Somehow, he was here. The fact that Michael had a white oak stake pressed against his back meant that wherever Elijah and Rebekah were, they were safe. But he felt a slight pit in his stomach when he thought of Maggie, who had gone to look for Elijah.

"Father..." Nik started, but Mikael cut him off.

"Father? Pathetic, just like that _bitch_ Elijah calls a daughter."

Nik's blood ran cold, "If you touch her I'll-"

Mikael laughed, "Oh it's far too late for threats, I killed that little girl, and I left her body for Elijah to find."

Niklaus froze, "No."

"Oh yes, you should have heard her scream..." Mikael trailed off, "You know I wasn't going to kill her at first, but then I smelt you on her, and I knew it had to be done." A single tear rolled down Niklaus' face, there were so many things he had said to her in anger that he hadn't meant, that he never got the chance to take back. "Oh, did you _care_ for her?" Mikael taunted. Nik attempted to get up and fight, but then Mikael jabbed him with the stake, forcing him to stay. "Don't worry boy, you'll see her again soon enough, but we need to have a little chat first."

"Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But, know this, I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall, proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it," Niklaus told him.

Just then, the curtain rose, and Mikael whispered, "I've made some special alterations to the show, I think you'll like it."

Just when Niklaus thought this night couldn't get any worse, he looked down at the stage and saw Marcel staked to a wooden cross. It would be cruel but yet ironically fitting that both adoptive Mikaelson children would die this night, but Nik wasn't ready to give up yet. He raced down to the stage and tried to free Marcel, but Mikael was right on his tail and stopped him.

Just as Niklaus was certain that Mikael was about to kill him, Rebekah stepped in. Although, her attempt was short-lived. Mikael tossed Niklaus to the side and he stabbed Rebekah in the chest with a metal rod. Nik stood once again, not planning on going without a fight, but then Elijah came out of nowhere and helped Niklaus to his feet. Elijah was covered in blood, and Nik noticed his red, puffy eyes.

"We have to go," Elijah spoke with a rough voice.

Nik looked at him desperately, "Where's Maggie?"

Elijah shook his head, "We have to go."

* * *

2009...

Cami looked at Elijah with confusion, "Klaus told me that story, but he left out every part about her."

Elijah nodded, "Maggie and Niklaus were very close, she was the only true friend he ever had. After we fled, Nik wanted to go back for her, he didn't believe she was dead, and I... I lost it, completely."

"You just lost your daughter, that's fair enough," Cami said.

Elijah shook his head, "It wasn't fair to him. I told him to never speak her name again, and I don't think he has. I robbed him of the chance to grieve her death."

"Well, there's always time," Cami said.

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I suppose there is... If Niklaus can find it in himself to forgive me again, I might speak with him about this at a different time."


	2. Chapter 2

1421...

Elijah woke up laying sideways on a large bed. Next to him was Kol and Rebekah who were also just starting to wake up.

"Brother... Where is Nik, and what the hell just happened?" Kol asked slightly angrily.

Elijah blinked a few times and stood, "I... I don't know."

"Well, _I_ know!" Rebekah exclaimed, "That girl set a trap for us!"

Elijah sighed, "I don't think-" He stopped midsentence and looked around for a moment, "I can't hear anything outside this room."

Kol looked around and stood as well, "Probably a spell."

Rebekah turned back to Elijah with annoyance, "See, she lied to us. She _is_ a witch!"

Elijah shook his head, "I don't think she lied to me."

Kol raised an eyebrow, and Rebekah stared at Elijah incredulously, "You act like you're friends."

"I... thought we were," Elijah spoke softly and then sighed, "Let's go, I want to find Niklaus."

The three of them left the room and walked down the stairs in the hallway outside. They heard the distinct voices of Niklaus and Maggie downstairs, sounding... friendly, something that only put the siblings on edge.

"Would you like some wine? Or do you only drink blood?" Maggie asked Nik.

Niklaus laughed slightly sinisterly, "Well, if you're offering..."

Maggie smiled and crouched down, pulling open the floorboards to reveal a hidden compartment filled with what looked like canteens. She picked one up and tossed it to Nik, who unlatched the cork and took a sniff of the liquid inside.

"Might I inquire into why you have canteens filled with human blood hidden under your floor?" He asked.

Maggie smiled at him as she replaced the floorboard and poured herself a glass of wine, "I told you, I'm a doctor."

Then Elijah, followed by Kol and Rebekah walked down the stairs. Kol wasn't willing to wait for any explanations and zoomed towards Maggie. He picked her up by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"You little witch, I'll-" He cut himself off when he saw the large grin on her face. She hit the back of her heel against the wall, which pushed forward a small blade in the tip of her shoe that had been coated in a mix of vervain, Wolfsbane, and poison (for any opponent, whether it be a vampire, werewolf, or human). She kicked outwards and embedded the blade in his thigh. "Ah!" Kol shouted.

He dropped her and she rolled under his legs and was quickly standing behind him with a stake to his back. "Sorry, but I think that was pretty obviously self-defence."

Niklaus began to clap, "Bravo Maggie, it takes a special person to show up our brother." Kol turned around and raised his arms in surrender.

Maggie stepped back from Kol and put the stake on the table. She mock-curtsied to Niklaus, who smirked, and picked up her glass of wine once again.

Rebekah was staring at her in amazement, "How did you do you that?"

Maggie smiled as she used the edge of the table to push the blade back into her shoe. "It's a simple little contraption really. There's a hollowed out area in the sole of the shoe, there's a magnet adhered to the back that holds the blade in place. To break the magnetic bond all you need is a little tap, and the blade is wider at the bottom, so it catches itself before it comes al the way through."

All the Mikaelsons were staring at her in genuine awe, "Where'd you come up with that?" Elijah asked.

Maggie smiled wistfully, "I once met an assassin who had a similar thing, but in the sleeves of his jacket."

Elijah nodded, "So, please, fill us in on what happened after the attack."

Maggie and Nik glanced at each other with a knowing smile, and Maggie gestured for Nik to speak.

"I woke up in some damp dungeon with you lot all hung up beside me. Maggie here was already awake and had managed to break free of the chains on her, and she was working on the lock on the door..."

* * *

A few hours earlier...

Maggie was kneeling on the damp stone floor in front of the cell door. She was almost done picking the lock when she heard Niklaus stir from behind her.

"Finally, someone's awake," Maggie said quietly.

"What's going on?" Nik demanded, "Answer quickly or I'll kill you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow but nonetheless explained. "Your brother and I went on a little evil-witch hunt earlier, and it seems the rest of the coven is out for revenge."

"So why are we here?" Nik asked.

"Well, I don't think they quite know what to do with any of us at the moment. They can't kill us, so they're convening a meeting. That gives us about an hour," Maggie said.

Niklaus nodded and stood. He looked over his siblings and saw that even though the stakes were gone, they still hadn't woken up. "What's wrong with them?"

"The witches cast some sort of spell on the room," Maggie said, "Which is why, while I'm glad to see that someone else is awake, I'm also not sure why."

Nik debated telling her for a moment, but then decided not to, they had just met after all. "Doesn't matter, do you want my help or not?"

Maggie looked at him suspiciously but nodded despite her feeling that something was not quite right with this particular Mikaelson. "Fine, but we do it my way."

Nik rolled his eyes, "And what exactly is _your_ way love?"

"The quiet way," She said with a pointed look.

Nik scoffed, "Well that's no fun."

Maggie sighed and shook her head, "Yes well, I'm not quite as invulnerable as you and your siblings are." She turned her attention back to the lock as Nik got his siblings out of the chains.

"Say, if the _room_ is enchanted, then shouldn't you be asleep as well?" Nik asked after he freed Kol.

Maggie shook her head, "My curse prevents a great deal of magic from affecting me, this is one such instance."

"You know, this curse seems more to me like a great power."

"I'm not like you Mr. Mikaelson, I would appreciate it if you stopped assuming that our experiences with immortality have been the same." Her voice was sharp, and Nik could tell he hit a nerve. It was more than enough to shut Niklaus up for the rest of the time it took her to crack the lock, which wasn't very long at all. Maggie turned to Nik, "Can you carry all three of them?"

Nik looked over his siblings and nodded, "Sure, but then I won't be much help to you."

Maggie was looking all around, taking in her surroundings, "That's fine," She eventually responded. She stepped outside the cell as Nik carefully balanced all of his siblings. "This way," she said. She led them through the complex tunnel system until they reached a hole in a wall, covered by a large grate. THere was a terrible smell coming out of it, and Niklaus could tell it came from the sewers.

"Please tell me we aren't going through there," Niklaus said.

"We are, this system leads directly to where we need to go," Maggie spoke. She began to dig in her pockets for something.

"I think you're forgetting this grate. How are we even supposed to get in?" He asked.

"I'm handling it," Maggie replied with slight frustration. She pulled out a small container with a grainy white paste in it. She carefully opened it and smeared a generous amount on all of the bolts holding the grate in place. She then took a roll of string and wrapped it around each bolt before tying it all together. Lastly, she grabbed a match and lit the end of the string on fire. "Get against the wall, quickly," Maggie instructed him.

Within a few seconds there were several bright flashes, followed by popping sounds, and before Nik even understood what was going on, the grate had fallen to the floor.

Maggie put the string and the white substance back into her pocket and Nik stared at her in shock, he had never seen anything like that before.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Partially dried up paint thinner," Maggie replied before she quickly entered the sewers, Nik followed her with wide eyes. He did not know paint thinner had such properties.

They walked for nearly half an hour until they reached a ladder going upwards, Maggie was about to start climbing when she looked back at Niklaus, "Can you climb this ladder like that?" He had Elijah and Kol over his shoulders, and Rebekah in his arms.

"I'll throw Rebekah up," Nik said.

Maggie nodded and then climbed. Once she was up, Nik tossed Rebekah's limp form upwards like it was nothing. He then followed her up the ladder with Kol and Elijah. When he was up, Maggie helped him pick up Rebekah, and they were on the move once again. They were lucky it was the middle of the night, or else they probably would have gotten many strange glances.

Maggie led them through the streets of London with ease, and quickly they found themselves back at Maggie's home.

"You can lay them down in the room upstairs, I'm sure they'll wake up soon," Maggie said.

Nik nodded and brought them to her room upstairs. He then came back and noticed that she kept grabbing at her side.

"Something wrong love?" Niklaus asked.

Maggie smiled lightly at him, "No, everything's fine... Would you like some wine? Or do you only drink blood?"

* * *

End Flashback...

"And so here we are..." Nik finished his re-telling of the story.

Elijah looked at Maggie with admiration, and then he saw that she was bleeding through her shirt on her side that Nik had mentioned she was holding earlier.

Maggie pressed her hand against the apparent wound and said, "Damnit, not again."

Nik and Elijah shared confused glances while Kol spoke, "Didn't you say you were immortal darling?"

Maggie sighed and untucked her shirt from her trousers and lifted it slightly so she could get a look at the wound. It was about five days old, but in the attack, and then journey back home, she must've torn some of the stitches.

"I said I'm not like you," Maggie repeated as she carefully pulled out the string of the stitches that had torn.

Rebekah was staring at her, "So you're saying that when you get injured, it's like when a normal human does?"

Maggie nodded as she wrapped a bandage around the area, "I only heal quickly when the injury is life-threatening, if it's not, then I don't."

"That must be terrible..." Rebekah breathed.

Maggie nodded as she pulled back down her shirt, "It is."

* * *

2009...

Hayley and Freya were desperately searching Lucien's apartment for a cure for the poison coursing through Freya's veins when Klaus, Elijah and Kol showed up.

"Freya!" Klaus cried desperately.

Hayley and Freya looked up to see the Mikaelson brother's in rough shape. All Hayley noticed was the black veins on Elijah's arm, stemming from a bite mark.

"Elijah," Hayley said softly.

She reached out to touch him, but he pulled away, "Don't," Elijah said, "We'll deal with it later."

Hayley looked at him with desperation, but Elijah moved past her and went to Kol's side next to Niklaus.

"I'm going to die," Kol said.

Elijah and Niklaus looked at each other before Nik replied, "You're not going to die."

Kol chuckled darkly, "Now that sounds familiar. Isn't that what you told Cami and Finn?"

Klaus stood up straight, "Look, Lucien engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs. So maybe that's the key to a cure."

"Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. I'm poisoned, Rebekah is hexed, and our brothers are bitten. We need three different cures for three different ailments, each of which could take years to find, and none of us will make it through the day," Freya spoke bitterly.

Nik sighed, "We have to think of something, we _have_ to."

They split up into the rooms of the penthouse. Kol laid on the sofa in intense pain, Elijah secluded himself away from Haley and his family, while Nik, Hayley and Freya were desperately trying to come up with something.

Hope started to get hungry, and Hayley went to take care of her, leaving Nik and Freya.

"You should go check on Elijah, I'll watch Kol," Freya said.

Klaus nodded and went to see his older brother, "Elijah, are you feeling alright?" He asked, even though he could clearly see that he wasn't.

Elijah nodded, "I'm fine."

Niklaus didn't know what to say. This was Elijah, the only sibling who was always been with him, well, more or less. He couldn't even begin to imagine how to say goodbye. In fact, he was having a hard time processing that they might have to.

"Hayley's just with Hope, but I can get her for you," Klaus said.

Elijah shook his head, "She shouldn't- I don't want her to-" Elijah stopped, struggling to find the right words.

"I understand," Niklaus said.

Elijah frowned, "Niklaus, I wanted to apologize."

Nik looked at Elijah with confusion, "For what?"

"For how I treated you after Maggie died," Elijah spoke, and Nik looked away quickly. "It's something I've always meant to say, but I just... couldn't."

Nik walked over to Elijah and put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to apologize, for anything." Elijah and Niklaus were both tearing up. Niklaus hugged his brother and said, "I can't do this without you, Elijah."

"Listen to me, you have to be strong. Hayley, Hope, Rebekah, Freya, they need you. Protect them," Elijah spoke.

"I will," Nik said tearfully.

* * *

2014...

Niklaus had been in a state of agony for nearly five years, which was occasionally broken up whenever Marcel had some sort of use for him.

The pain this time was so terrible, Niklaus was hallucinating.

First, he heard footsteps coming down the hall, light, a woman. Then he saw her face, full of freckles, and he saw her eyes, deep like a forest, and her hair, bright like the sun.

"Maggie?" Nik gasped, for a cruel moment he thought it was really her.

"Oh Nik, what've they done to you?" She asked gently. She approached the barrier and stopped.

"You're not really here," Nik said. "Elijah watched you die." He knew she was just a hallucination, but he hadn't looked upon her face since that night... he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

"I know... it's a little strange," She started. "The curse that was placed on me a thousand years ago, it was a curse of revenge. A condition for it to be broken was that I had to get revenge on the people that killed my brothers." Maggie walked around the circle. "But they died before I could take my revenge, so the condition for the curse to be broken was no longer achievable. Hence my immortality. But nature couldn't have me be invincible, so another group of witches cast another curse, one that slowed my healing and gave me one day every year on which I could be killed."

Niklaus really wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but since she was just a hallucination, he figured his mind was just trying to fill in her backstory.

"When Mikael ripped my throat out I died... but the original curse wanted to bring me back, because it hadn't been resolved. I was caught between life and death, and for many, many years I floated there. But then I heard you, I heard you screaming... and I just... I tipped the balance. The curse brought me back, so I could save you..." Nik knew that it was just his mind trying to rationalize her presence.

After she had walked around the barrier several times, Nik watched her as she took a step forward, and faced no resistance when entering. It wasn't surprising, Nik remembered her telling him once that most magic didn't work on her because of the curse. The curse made things such as sleeping enchantments, or barrier spells, useless against her because they might've been something she would have to overcome when seeking revenge.

She kneeled in front of him, "What's making you weak?" She asked.

"This dagger... it's inside me," Niklaus gasped out.

Maggie looked at his abdomen carefully, "I see it..." She looked up at him, "If I pull it out, will you be okay?"

"Yes," Klaus replied. "But it doesn't matter anyway, you aren't really here..."

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Did you not just hear a word I said?" Her face softened, and she reached out her hand to touch his face.

Niklaus prepared himself for the inevitable disappointment when her hand would slip right through him, but that moment never came. Instead, he felt her thumb brush his cheek.

"Maggie?" He asked, nearly too weak to look up at her.

"I'm here Nik." She reached down and squeezed his hand. "I'm going to pull out this dagger... then I'm going to get you out of here, and then you're going to explain to me what the hell is going on."

Niklaus braced himself for the pain, and he was not disappointed. As soon as Maggie's hand wrapped around the blade of the dagger he felt it shoot up in agony.

Maggie looked at him, it was paining her to hurt him, but this was the only way. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded, "Okay... three... two... one..." She pulled it out as quickly as she could, but in those few moments was the worst pain he had ever felt.

Niklaus tried to hold on to reality, but he found himself slipping away... Then Maggie slapped him in the face. He groaned and opened his eyes again, but this time there wasn't agony every time he took a breath.

He looked up and saw Maggie sitting next to him, holding his hand.

"Maggie!" He exclaimed, and with a burst of energy he sat up and embraced her tightly.

"Nik," She said softly into his shoulder as she hugged him back.

She pulled away and smiled at him, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her next to him forever, but then he remembered their slightly precarious situation. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

Maggie smiled mysteriously at him and she stood. "I'll tell you later. For now, we gotta work on getting out."

Nik stood as well, "Ah, yes, the great escape. How exactly are you planning on getting me out of here?"

"I have an idea..." Maggie said. She held out her wrist to him and he looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Drink my blood," Maggie told him.

"Why?" Nik asked, slightly horrified at her offer.

Maggie took a step closer to him, "Nik, trust me, please."

Klaus grabbed her arm gently and brought her wrist up to his mouth. He made eye contact with her one more time before he sunk his teeth into her. He hadn't had any blood in quite a while, so it took a fair amount of strength to reign himself in. Also, he had never drunk from Maggie before, and her blood was intoxicatingly sweet. After a few moments, he pulled away from her.

Maggie smiled up at him to reassure him that she was fine. She grabbed his hand, "We have to step through at the same time." He nodded at her, "Three... two... one..."

They stepped through the barrier without any problem. Niklaus looked down at her in pleasant surprise and Maggie looked up at him in the same manner.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Freya, Kol and Hayley went to Freya's 'magic tower', as Kol put it, to precisely find the location of Niklaus. As Freya was doing her incantation Hayley and Kol were discussing where they thought his likely whereabouts would be.

"I bet Marcel has him right in the center of the compound," Kol said.

Hayley shook her head, "I don't think he would leave Klaus so out in the open like that."

Freya stopped chanting, Hayley and Kol abandoned their conversation to see where the blood on the map was moving... the problem was that the blood was still moving.

"Why isn't it working?" Kol demanded.

Freya furrowed her eyebrows, "It is working... he's just moving."

Hayley and Kol shared a look. Hayley dialled Elijah's number while Kol and Freya tried to find out where he was going.

"There are tunnels that go all throughout the city, it looks like he's heading to the entrance in the forest," Kol said. Hayley, who had been listening in, relayed this information to Elijah, who then told Rebekah.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Hayley said over the phone.

The three of them nodded and headed out. Yet none of them could shake the feeling that this had been just a little too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

1027...

It started in the early morning, the sun had just risen, and the village was on fire. Raiders from a nearby settlement had decided the disrupt their peaceful way of life and either take or burn everything they owned. Magdalene had run to the local witch's house to seek shelter, as her home had begun to burn. She was sitting opposite the witch, who seemed generally unconcerned with what was going on. Magdalene was still in shock. She had just watched her father be killed trying to protect her mother, and she hadn't seen her brother at all.

Outside the hut, the screaming intensified and Magdalene looked to the witch, "Can't you do something about this?"

The witch didn't answer at first, but after a moment she said, "I'm too old to interfere."

Magdalene looked at the witch desperately, "These people killed my brothers, I will not let them kill the rest of my family."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" The witch snapped.

Magdalene thought about it for a second and then shook her head in despair, "I don't know..."

Magdalene sank to the floor as she continued to hear the sounds of the village being razed to the ground. When it was finally over, the sun was beginning to set.

Magdalene and the witch stepped out of the hut for the first time and saw the complete carnage. Nearly every second house was burned to the ground, and the bodies of the dead were laying everywhere. Magdalene covered her mouth in shock as she ran towards two people in particular. Her parents.

Magdalene let out an anguished scream and sobbed over the bodies of her parents. Behind her, the witch started to drag bodies into a pentagonal pattern. When Magdalene looked up she saw what the witch was doing, and stared at her with horror.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Do you want revenge? For what they've taken from you?" The witch asked.

"Yes," Magdalene spoke with a quiet anger. Her whole body was trembling.

The witch went about her work, arranging the bodies of the dead villagers. She then went back into the hut and grabbed some materials. When she returned she began to instruct Magdalene.

"Stand in the center of the pentagram." Magdalene stepped over the bodies of people she had known since she was a child and looking at their frozen, terrified faces strengthened her resolve. The witch then started to chant, "Take this girl and let no harm come to her on her search for revenge. Let her heal," A wave of energy passed over Magdalene, "Let her not rest until she finds and punishes those who did this." Another wave hit her and she fell to her knees and screamed. She felt like she was being torn apart and then put back together over and over again. "Let no magic stop her on her quest."

Magdalene didn't realize it at first, but she was screaming for the witch to stop, "Please! Please stop! Ahhh!"

"Let not her body fail her."

"Please!"

"Let none kill her."

"Stop!" A different voice shouted this time. Magdalene, who was now writhing on the ground, looked over weakly at the man who was stalking towards the witch. It was her brother, her last remaining family.

The witch didn't even glance at him, she simply waved her hand and his neck snapped. She couldn't have him interfering with her spell, not when she was almost finished.

"No..." Magdalene whispered. It was all she had left.

"Let her fight... let her win..."

Magdalene's eyes were overcome by darkness, and the last thing she saw was her brother's frozen face, staring back at her.

* * *

1919...

Each of the original siblings had a last memory of Maggie, one that they each went over in their heads when the memory of her was not so easily wiped from the mind. Elijah thought often about his failure in her last moments, Niklaus dwelled upon why he hadn't told her his true feelings for her, Rebekah's last memory of Maggie was the night before the disastrous opera. They were getting ready together...

"Red is definitely your colour Rebekah," Maggie said, looking at Rebekah's dress with approval.

"All colours are my colour," Rebekah replied. The girls laughed, and Rebekah handed Maggie another dress, "Try this one."

Rebekah turned around as Maggie slipped it on, "This is perfect," Maggie said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Rebekah walked up behind her and put a necklace on her, "White is your colour." She took a step back, "Now we're both perfect!"

Maggie sat down on one of the chairs in Rebekah's room, "Marcel won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Rebekah initially frowned slightly, but then tried to hide it under a smile; Maggie caught it though.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Are the two of you fighting?"

Rebekah shook her head, "No, no we're not, it's just... Nik."

Maggie understood and nodded, "He'll come around Beks, don't worry."

Rebekah shook her head, "I know my brother, the only person he 'comes around to' is you."

Maggie smiled faintly, "I can talk to him about it if you'd like," Maggie offered.

"No, it's not worth it... enjoy the night, I'll meet you there."

"Are you going to meet Marcel?" Maggie asked.

Rebekah nodded, "You know me, I've never really been one for theatre."

Maggie smiled and laughed as Rebekah zoomed away.

Through all the years Rebekah was happy that the last thing she heard from Maggie was her laugh, but it was also something that had given her immeasurable guilt over the years. Especially after Elijah had told them what had happened...

The three of them, Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus had just fled New Orleans on foot. Once they were a decent distance away from the city, they stopped running. And that was when Elijah, who had previously been stone silent, completely broke down.

He fell to his knees and started sobbing. Nik, who had been carrying Rebekah, also sat down in the dirt, placing Rebekah down in front of them. It was then she started to wake up. The first sound to hit her ears was the crying of Elijah, she looked up and him, and then over at Niklaus, who was crying silently.

Rebekah sat up and looked around them, "What happened? Where are we?" She asked frantically. Elijah looked at her with red, tear-filled eyes and shook his head. "Where's Marcel?" She looked around again, "Where's... where's Maggie?" She looked at her brothers desperately for answers, "Where is she?! Where's Maggie?! Elijah! Where is she?!"

"She's dead Rebekah!" Elijah shouted. "Maggie's... dead..." He dissolved back into tears.

"How... how did she die?" Rebekah asked, beginning to go into shock. "Elijah, how do you know? Did you see her?" She waited a moment, "Elijah! Please!"

"Mikael ripped her throat out and she bled to death in my arms Rebekah!" Elijah roared. He stood and turned away from his siblings, "The last words I ever heard her say were telling Mikael to kill her instead of me!"

Niklaus stood as well and started pacing frantically, "We have to go back," He said quietly.

Elijah and Rebekah both turned to look at him like he was insane. "What?" Rebekah asked.

"What if the moment you left her heart started again? What if today isn't the day? Then she'll be all alone, and Mikael's probably still there, and if he finds her alive he'll-"

"Stop," Elijah warned with a low, gravelly voice.

"He'll hurt her. We need to go back and get her, I'm not leaving Maggie. I'm not leaving her there, we can't-"

"I said stop!" Elijah shouted. Niklaus immediately stopped talking, "She's dead!" Elijah took a step forward, "Don't ever say her name again!" Deep hurt flashed in Niklaus' eyes, and Elijah realized what he was doing. He took a step back, "I don't ever want to hear her name again," He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

Niklaus sat there, staring into nothing, tears streaming down his face. Rebekah sobbed, and Elijah was desperately trying to compose himself but was failing catastrophically.

...

1918...

Kol, on the other hand, last saw Maggie just before the mostly disastrous Christmas party in 1918. He likely had the best goodbye out of all the Mikaelson siblings, and when he heard of her death, that was one of the things he was most grateful for.

"Kol?!" Maggie called out as she entered the home, "Are you here?"

Kol suddenly zipped right in front of her, "What is it, sweet Maggie?" He asked with fake courtesy, he even added in a bow.

"Rebekah tells me you're bringing a date," she said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Rebekah needs to learn how to keep her nose in her own business."

"Is it one of your witches?" Maggie asked.

Kol's eyes darkened, "Did Nik put you up to this?"

Maggie smiled at him, "No, I just-" She stopped and looked around, "No one else is home right?"

"No."

"I've just been worried about you is all... I'm not sure if the other's have noticed, but it doesn't escape me when you slip off all the time..." Kol raised an eyebrow. "What I'm trying to say is... I don't want to see you get caught up in something that you'll regret."

Kol looked at her with uncertainty, but he nodded. "Maggie... what I said a couple of days ago... about you not being family?" Maggie looked at him strangely, wondering where this was going. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Maggie smiled that wonderful, accepting smile and said, "I know you didn't Kol, it's alright."

Kol shook his head, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just forgive people like that?"

Maggie smiled again, "It's easy when you love them."

Kol wasn't really sure what to do, so he simply said: "Thanks, Maggie."

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, her face turned serious as she looked right into his eyes, "Be careful Kol."

* * *

2014...

"Come on Nik, we're almost there," Maggie said softly to him.

He was still very weak from all those years of torture, and he was in no condition to fight anyone, let alone Marcel.

"There's so much I need to tell you, Maggie..." Nik said weakly.

"You'll have to tell me later Nik, we need to be quiet now, we don't know who else could be in these tunnels."

Niklaus nodded and gripped Maggie's shoulder a bit tighter. She was supporting him from the side, his arm was over her shoulder, and hers was around his torso.

Just as they exited the tunnel, Nik tripped and sent them both sprawling. Maggie quickly got up and was about to offer Nik a hand when he suddenly said, "Someone's coming?"

Maggie quickly drew the blade from where she had tucked it in the waistband of her pants, "From the tunnel?"

"No, the forest, east."

Maggie held the blade in a defensive reverse grip and bent her knees, preparing to fight whatever might come out of the forest. Nik managed to get himself to his feet, but he was leaning on a tree for support, "Stay behind me Nik."

Niklaus heard the number of footsteps, and heard the distinct voices of his siblings, they were still far enough away that Maggie couldn't hear.

"Love, something tells me you won't be needing that."

"And why would that be?" She said, not dropping her stance.

"Because it's Elijah that's coming," Nik said. His face broke out into a grin as she tucked the knife back into her pants and looked at him with a large smile.

She heard the snapping of branches, and then all of the sudden four people appeared in front of them. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and two women Maggie has never seen before.

The three siblings that knew Maggie stopped in their tracks, and Hayley and Freya looked at them with confusion.

Elijah took a step forward, and then another. Niklaus was grinning from behind Maggie as she spoke, "Elijah?"

"How is this possible?" Suddenly he was holding her tightly.

Hayley looked at Rebekah with questioning eyes as she watched the touching scene, but Rebekah was too busy trying not to cry.

When Elijah and Maggie finally separated Rebekah quickly took her brothers place. Elijah chuckled and wiped his eyes as he watched Rebekah hug the life out of Maggie.

"Maggie, how are you here right now?" Kol asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know," Maggie and Rebekah parted, and Maggie walked over and hugged Kol briefly, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too..." Kol said with a faint smile

"Don't worry, I'm alright over here," Klaus said, still leaning heavily on the tree.

Maggie laughed and Elijah smiled, "Of course you are Niklaus, don't try to make this about you," He said teasingly.

Hayley took a step forward, "Sorry, who is this?"

Elijah and Maggie smiled, "This is my daughter, Maggie Mikaelson. Maggie, this is our older sister Freya, and the mother of Niklaus' child, Hayley."

Maggie looked at Freya for a moment, "I recognize you... Kol brought you to that Christmas party," Maggie paused, "You're their sister? I thought-"

Freya smiled at the girl, "It's a long story, one I'll be happy to tell you once we're all safe." Maggie smiled back.

In the meantime, Hayley turned to Elijah, "You never told me you had a daughter."

Maggie whipped around to Nik before looking at Elijah, and then back to Hayley, "Wait... so you and Nik... had a child?" She looked at Hayley in confusion, "How?"

"You've been dead for nearly a hundred years Maggie, you've missed a lot," Elijah spoke.

Maggie raised her eyebrows, "A hundred years? Really? New Orleans didn't look that different to me."

Nik chuckled from behind her, "Wait until you see New York."

Maggie then looked around in confusion, "Where's Marcel?" Elijah looked down, Kol scowled, and Rebekah looked slightly upset at the question. "Please tell me Mikael didn't kill him too," Maggie said desperately.

Then, from the tunnel emerged the man in question, Marcel.

He didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Maggie.

* * *

1919...

The last time Marcel saw Maggie alive was the day before the opera. The two of them had gone karaoke singing together since the rest of the Mikaelsons weren't much for singing. Marcel had a great voice, the same could not be said for Maggie, but she had a great time regardless.

However, the last time Marcel saw Maggie was when he was searching the opera house for anyone left alive. He walked into the room and saw her body laying there. Her neck was torn open, and her white dress was soaked red with her blood.

"Maggie... no..." He said quietly. As if he spoke louder he would wake her. He kneeled down next to her and carefully picked up her body.

He carried her away from the opera house and towards the French Quarter. He took her back to their home and laid her down on her bed in her room. He knelt beside the bed and started to cry. He didn't know what to do, Rebekah and the others were gone, Maggie was dead... he was all alone.

When morning came, Marcel knew he had to do something for Maggie. He took her body to a hill overlooking the Quarter, where he laid her to rest.

He was about to leave, but then he thought it would only be right for him to say a few words. "Maggie, what happened to you wasn't fair. You were the best of us. You loved and accepted nearly everyone unconditionally. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. You've been like a sister to me all these years, and I'm sorry that, despite being the most beloved member of the most powerful family alive, that we couldn't- we couldn't protect you like you always protected us."

* * *

2014...

"Maggie, how?" Marcel spoke, "I buried you a hundred years ago."

Maggie took a few steps toward Marcel and said, "Thank god, I was worried you had died as well."

"How are you alive?" He asked, "Did Freya do this?"

"No, I don't quite know myself..." Maggie said. She noticed the tension between Marcel and the others. "What's going on here?" She asked anyone who would answer, but no one did. She then turned to Marcel, "Why the hell did I find that one-" She pointed to the still-weakened Nik, "Locked up in your basement with _this_ -" She pulled out the knife from her waistband once again, "In his chest?"

Marcel looked at Maggie unsure if he should tell her, but then he thought, why not. "They killed an innocent girl who was like a daughter to me, and then Elijah ripped my heart out..." Maggie turned around to look at the rest of the family behind her to see if it was true. When all of them avoided her eye contact she knew what he had told her was how it had gone down. "Luckily for me, Lucien made a super-vamp serum, so my murder didn't really stick."

Elijah took a moment before replying in their defence, "So you decided to poison Freya, hex Rebekah, kill Kol and myself, and keep Klaus in eternal agony."

"Well, you figured a way around that didn't you?" Marcel asked and gestured to them, "And I knew that you were all linked to Niklaus, I could've just killed him and all the rest of you would've been as good as dead, but I didn't. I chose to let you live, something that I have the personal experience of knowing you wouldn't do."

Maggie was starting to get very upset at the siblings standing behind her, and she was about to demand some answers when all of the sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She gasped and fell, but Marcel was close enough to catch her.

"Maggie are you alright?"

"It's just the- Ah!" She cut herself off as another wave of pain washed over her. "The damn curse is coming back to me I think..."

Marcel continued to hold her, until he started to notice his skin desiccating, "Maggie, are you doing this?" He asked.

Maggie looked at his skin by where her hand was touching his shoulder, she stepped back, and immediately he returned to normal. Maggie looked down, and the grass beneath her feet was beginning to die.

She looked up at Elijah in alarm, "What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"The witch used the death of an entire village to power the magic she used on me... I think it's drawing on that same type of power," Maggie said.

"Draw on me then," Elijah said and took a step towards her.

She took a step back, "I don't want to hurt you." She looked upwards and saw the leaves of the tall trees swaying above them. She quickly moved to the nearest tree and got there just as the next wave of pain hit her. As soon as her hands touched the tree's trunk, the leaves started to die. The grass beneath her feet stopped dying, and she felt a little bit of relief until the pain came back again. She had forgotten how terrible it felt, she tried to contain it so as not to scare Elijah and the others, but she found herself spectacularly failing.

Elijah carefully approached her and was looking at her as if her pain was his own. After a few minutes, it seemed the worst was over, but it was too much, and she had passed out.

Elijah knelt beside Maggie, leaving Niklaus as the main negotiator, "Marcel," He started, "New Orleans was my city once, now it's yours, for good. You've won."

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "Here's the truth. I could kill all of you right now. And tonight I would sleep like a baby. Hell, that's what you would do. You've destroyed more people, taken more lives, ended more families than anyone who's ever lived. All because you can. But here's the other truth. Despite being raised by you people I am nothing like any of you. In fact, I'm proud as hell I'm not a Mikaelson. I beat you all without turning into you. And now you can live the rest of your lives knowing that the only reason that you exist is because I am showing you mercy. Now go. And don't ever come back."

Elijah gathered Maggie up in his arms as Klaus nodded, "Goodbye Marcellus."

* * *

Authors Note: What did you think of this chapter? I'm not sure about the reunion, if you have any input, please share.


	4. Chapter 4

1431...

The Mikaelsons had been in London for about ten years now, and people were starting to get a little suspicious. They needed to move somewhere new, but who would come with them was a hotly debated topic.

"I agree with Elijah, Maggie should come with us," Rebekah spoke.

Kol shook his head, "She'll just attract more attention! Don't forget how _we_ found her."

Elijah shook his head, "Father won't be looking for a group of three men and two women."

"Well, what will our story be then?" Kol questioned.

"She could be Elijah's daughter," Rebekah suggested.

Elijah looked at Kol who began to nod slowly, "Maybe..." He conceded.

It was Niklaus' turn to disagree now, "This is a bad idea, plain and simple."

Elijah turned to face him, "And why is that?"

"She is not like us, as she likes to often remind. She is vulnerable. Sooner or later, she will die. It might be an accident, it might be on purpose, but if she can, she will. Do not attach yourselves to her," Nik explained.

The rest of his siblings sighed and shook their heads. They were departing in the morning, so Elijah went over to help Maggie pack up her things.

"I'll come and help as well," Kol said. Elijah and Rebekah both raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

Maggie was packing up some of her things when they arrived, and Elijah was slightly distressed to see that all of her books had disappeared.

"Oh hey, guys!" Maggie said as they entered.

"Hello Maggie," Elijah greeted. "How can I help?"

"Umm..." Maggie paused as she thought, "There's a bunch of magic trinkets and stuff upstairs. If you think any of them would be useful, bring them along."

Elijah nodded and went upstairs, leaving Kol and Maggie downstairs alone.

Maggie went back to going through her things downstairs in the shop. Kol walked up to her, and she looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kol responded menacingly.

He revealed his fangs, and before she could do anything, he sunk his teeth into her neck. She let out a surprised scream, but since Elijah was in her anti-magic, soundproof room, he didn't hear her.

To Kol's surprise, she didn't struggle against her, she simply whispered, "I'm sorry." She then passed out in his arms. He stopped with confusion. _She_ was sorry? For what? He was the one trying to hurt her.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and tried to wake her, "Maggie? Maggie?" She didn't stir. He then tried to feed her some of his blood since he knew Elijah would be furious if he found out. However, Kol quickly saw that it wasn't working.

Elijah then came downstairs and saw the scene before him. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"I-" Kol was about to try to explain when Maggie shot awake.

Elijah zipped over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Maggie said with a smile. She turned to Kol, "Are you okay?"

Kol looked at her with befuddlement, "I... yes." Elijah looked between the two of them with confusion but decided to let it go. If Maggie was fine with whatever had happened then that was good enough for him.

Maggie stood and wiped off a bit of stray blood from her now healed neck, "Good." She grabbed her two bags and said, "Now, who wants to light a fire?"

As the three of them watched the house burn Elijah said, "I still have some things to deal with at the house, can I trust that the two of you will be fine here?"

"Of course, we'll be right behind you," Maggie replied. Elijah nodded and then took off, leaving the two of them alone in front of the burning home.

They stood next to each other in silence for a moment before Kol started to speak. "Maggie, I'm sorry for what I did back there."

"No," Maggie said softly with the shake of her head.

"What?" Kol asked in confusion.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I understand why you did it."

Kol raised an eyebrow, he wasn't quite sure how she could possibly be so confident in his motives when he was only half-sure himself.

"Oh really? Why did I do it then?" Kol asked her.

"You and your family have been together for a long time, but you've always felt like the odd one out. You don't like how quickly I've warmed up to Elijah and you don't like how close we are because you think you and him aren't that close. You tried to scare me off because you don't want me coming with you. So really, I'm the one who's sorry."

Kol wasn't quite sure what to say, she had basically just summed up all of his insecurities and had pinpointed a source of anger that he hadn't even known about.

"How... how do you know about that?" He asked quietly.

Maggie smiled softly at him, "It's easier to see than you think."

Kol shook his head slightly, "I _am_ sorry Maggie, really."

"It's alright Kol."

"No, I shouldn't have-"

"Kol," Maggie interrupted. He looked down into her green eyes, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Forget about it."

Kol looked away and said with a smirk: "Bossy aren't we?"

Maggie smiled as well, "Oh I think I'll make a friend out of you yet Mr. Mikaelson."

Kol grinned a little wider at the name, people only ever called Elijah Mr. Mikaelson.

* * *

The next morning...

Elijah and Maggie were riding their horses at the front of the pack while Kol, Rebekah and Nik chatted behind them.

Niklaus grumbled, "What did I tell him?"

Rebekah sighed, "I hate to agree with you Niklaus, but I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Kol looked at both of them before saying, "You know what? I rather think that Maggie's just what this family needs." He then rode off quicker to catch up to Maggie and Elijah. Niklaus and Rebekah both had the same expression of shock on their faces as Maggie, Elijah and Kol all began to converse peacefully.

"Maybe he's onto something..." Rebekah said before joining Kol up ahead.

Nik frowned as he watched Maggie's figure, "What's your game?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

1433...

Elijah had compelled a lord and all his progeny to give the Mikaelson family their estate in southern Italy. The large manor overlooked the Mediterranian and was surrounded by lush gardens. It was a beautiful place, but the village around it was fairly small, which would make their struggle to keep their nature hidden even worse. Especially whenever Kol and Niklaus would go out 'hunting'.

Maggie was known as the 'wise woman' of the small village, and many people would bring their sick or injured relatives to be seen by her. One day a young woman brought in her young son, maybe five years old. She explained what was wrong with him to Maggie.

"He fell when he was playing in the garden, and I heard him start to cry, so I went outside to see what was wrong. His leg was not straight, I tried to move it back in place, but he started to scream. So I stopped and brought him here, he hasn't stopped crying," She explained frantically.

Maggie nodded, "So this is recent? Today?" She asked.

The mother nodded and Maggie began to look over the boy. Unbeknownst to her, Klaus was watching from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt, but also interested in how she was going to help the child.

Maggie ran her hand down the child's uninjured leg, and then carefully did the same on the injured one. She knew right away what was wrong, the bone in his shin had been broken, and then it had twisted outwards, causing his foot to face the wrong way.

Maggie looked up at the mother and said, "The bone right here," she paused and pointed to the area she was talking about, "It's broken and is twisted in the wrong direction." The mother covered her mouth.

"Can you do anything? Will he be a cripple all his life?!" She cried.

Maggie smiled kindly and put a hand on the woman's shoulders, "The good news is that I can do something to help, and it's likely he'll regain full function of his leg. There is some bad news though," Maggie paused to make sure the woman was listening closely, "Because he is so young, it is possible that his leg may have stunted growth, it's very rare, but I have seen it happen in other bones before."

The mother looked confused, "What is 'stunted growth'?"

"It means that the leg might not completely grow to its full size or strength," Maggie explained. "Something I've also seen in legs often is weakness. Which means that it will take less force to break again, so he'll have to be very careful." The mother nodded quickly and Maggie continued, "So what I'm going to do is twist and push the bone back into the right place, then I'm going to wrap it fairly tightly, then brace it with wooden posts. After this, he _cannot_ walk for at _least_ a month if not more. He should really just stay in bed all day. Do not move the leg at all, not even the knee or hip. I'll come around once a week to check on him."

"Thank you! Thank you!" The mother praised. Nik frowned slightly at the way the villagers seemed to treat Maggie. They all loved her, revered her. But she was not their lord, he and Elijah were, yet they were treated with wariness and disdain.

"I'm going to need you to hold him down," Maggie instructed the mother. She held down the boy's shoulders and spoke to him in a reassuring voice.

Maggie placed one hand on the boy's knees and moved down slowly, squeezing every inch or so. She knew once she got to the break, not only because the boy nearly screamed in pain, but because it felt very different. It was a little hard to tell with the swelling, but Maggie had enough experience to know what she was doing.

She then dipped her finger in a bit of ink and marked the spot where she had determined the break was. She then gripped his leg and looked at the mother, "One... Two... Three..." She twisted and pushed quickly. Then she held down the boy's legs as he thrashed. Quickly, he became still when he passed out from the pain.

Maggie took bandage cloth strips and wrapped them around the area she had marked with ink. She then felt down each leg and nodded in satisfaction.

She grabbed two wooden pieces and placed them beside his leg, then wrapped them tightly with bandages as well.

"Alright, that's it. Now remember, bedrest for a month. I'll come see you in a few days to check up on him. You live beside Anna-Marita right?"

The mother nodded, "Thank you so much!" She hugged Maggie tightly.

When she left Maggie was cleaning up the area and Niklaus cleared his throat. She jumped, startled.

"Oh! You scared me!" Maggie said while laughing.

Niklaus grinned slightly, "Well, that was not my intention."

Maggie smiled at him, "How long were you there?" She asked.

"I saw you treat that boy," Niklaus said, "A little barbaric isn't it?"

Maggie shrugged, "Maybe, but there's no other way. Besides, I think he'll be okay."

Nik reached out his hand to her, "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk along the beach."

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd love to."

He led her out of the castle and towards the beach, "Tell me about your father Maggie."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but spoke all the same. "He was a warrior, strong, brave. People loved him."

"But not you," Nik stated.

Maggie shook her head, "No. He didn't..." She paused and sighed, "He wasn't a cruel man, but he loved my mother, and he loved no one else."

Nik scoffed slightly, "You should consider yourself lucky then."

Maggie smiled, "I do. Compared to the other fathers in the village, mine was an angel." She was silent for a moment, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figure since you seem to know every intimate detail of our family..." He trailed off.

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Of course, that makes sense... What if, for every question you ask, I also get to ask you something?" Maggie suggested.

Niklaus debated this for a moment before saying, "I think you have a deal, love. And I believe it's your turn."

Maggie smiled, "What's your favourite colour?"

Nik raised an eyebrow, "Prussian blue."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"What were you assuming?"

"Probably blood red," She said with a laugh.

Nik shook his head and asked his question, "Why haven't you told anyone what the day you're vulnerable is?"

Maggie thought for a moment, "Because other people would be able to tell, especially with the very cautious Elijah."

Niklaus chuckled, "Yes, you have a point."

"Why don't you ever show your siblings your drawings?" She asked.

"It's funny, I don't ever recall showing _you_ my drawings," Niklaus replied.

Maggie smiled innocently, "You may or may not have left your sketchbook laying around when you and Kol went out the other day. I snooped a bit..." She looked at his slightly angered face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but they were beautiful. I really don't know how you do it."

Niklaus wasn't sure if he should be angry or pleased. Those were his private thoughts, but he hadn't actually thought they were that good.

He decided to move on and change the subject, "Where'd you live before you were in London?"

Maggie smiled, "I lived in Amsterdam, and before that, in Hungary."

Nik smiled fondly, "I've always loved Amsterdam."

Maggie smiled, "You would, it's an artists city."

They walked on in silence for a few moments until Maggie could come up with another question. "When you guys were kids, who were you closest to?"

"Elijah," Niklaus answered quickly, "I... I always looked up to him, and he rarely let me down. Of course, that was when we were children. When we were both vying for Tatia? Now that is another story."

Maggie laughed and so did Niklaus, "I could only imagine."

It was Nik's turn to ask, "Why do you care about my family so much?"

Maggie stopped walking, forcing Niklaus to do the same since their arms were intertwined. "Do you think I don't?" She asked.

"No, I'm just trying to get in the mindset of someone insane enough to follow us here."

Maggie smiled lightly as she spoke, "Elijah reminds me of my oldest brother, who practically raised me. Kol and Rebekah are like siblings I never had, and you..." Maggie paused as she looked at him. "I don't know where you fit in yet, but I'm hoping it's as a friend."

Niklaus was sure that if he had a heart it would be pounding. The sunlight was hitting off her face perfectly, he wanted to capture the image in his mind, maybe he would draw her later. "A friend would be..." He paused as he tried to think of what to say. This situation was completely unfamiliar to him. No one had ever wanted to be his genuine friend before. "It would be a refreshing change love."

Maggie smiled and he smiled back before they returned to their walk.

* * *

2014...

Maggie woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. She pulled back the blue covers and saw that she was wearing tight black pants and a soft yellow t-shirt. She exited the room and walked into the kitchen of a large but homey house. There was an older woman in the kitchen cooking, and she turned around to face Maggie when she noticed she had entered the kitchen.

"Oh! You must be Maggie! I'm Mary," The woman introduced.

Maggie smiled and outstretched her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Mary looked at her strangely, "Yeah, we don't really do that much anymore." She gestured to Maggie's outstretched hand.

Maggie sighed in relief, "Thank god, I always hated that. What I miss about the old days were the customs. A respectful nod, a slight bow, that was all you needed."

Mary raised an eyebrow and asked, "How old are you again?"

"Depends on what year it is," Maggie replied.

"2014."

"Then I'm probably just over a thousand years old," Maggie replied with a slight chuckle, "And to think my mother thought I was going to be killed by the Bohemians." Mary looked at the girl strangely again. "Where are we?" Maggie asked.

"About two hours outside New Orleans... the middle of nowhere." Maggie nodded and perked up when Mary handed her a plate of hot pancakes. "Here, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Starving," Maggie said with a smile. "Thank you."

Mary smiled as she watched Maggie go outside to eat on the porch.

Maggie sat down in the warm sun and looked around at the expansive clearing, "It's good to see you awake."

Elijah sat down across from her and she smiled widely, "Hey Elijah."

He smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry Maggie, what happened to you... it was my fault."

Maggie shook her head and reached across the table to grab his hand. He looked up to her with anguished eyes, "No it wasn't. Mikael killed me, not any of you. And I was glad to die if that meant keeping the rest of you safe."

Elijah scoffed, "You died for us... and we made a bloody mess of it all the moment you were gone."

"I don't know..." Maggie looked around at the beautiful scenery, and then spotted Niklaus crouching down and talking with Hope, "It looks pretty good to me." Maggie turned her head back to Elijah, "Now... tell me what happened with Marcellus."


End file.
